


Letting Go

by AvatarMN



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asian-American Character, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Brothers, Coercion, Coming Out, Crimes & Criminals, Deepthroating, Dubious Ethics, Family Secrets, Feelings, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Tub, Illustrated, Incest, Jealousy, Little Brothers, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moving On, New Years, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV First Person, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Separations, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snow and Ice, Voyeurism, Water, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack almost hurts two of his friends, he stumbles upon the brothers' dramatic secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for incest between two adult brothers, implied incest since they were younger. Coercion for this incident only, pressure is applied to the character's reasoned refusal to have sex that he desires. Voyeurism is non-con in the sense that the brothers don't know Jack is watching.
> 
> Original character-centric, but has it's genesis in the thought that during 300 years of being a teenager unable to be touched by almost anyone, Jack must have gotten up to a lot of voyeurism.
> 
> Illustration by [Marssan](http://marssan.tumblr.com) added on 2013-11-03.
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)

I whooped as the snowmobile carrying two boys crested the embankment in front of me, launching myself into the air while it sped under my feet and careened down the hill. Grinning widely, I did a barrel roll in the sky dropped like a rocket after them.

My name is Jack Frost. I'm the Guardian of Fun, and I love my job.

My playmates that night were two of my favorites, Mark and Ben Yukishiro. I've traveled all over the world in a life that has lasted centuries, and Vermont is one of the places I love the most, with its forested mountains and friendly people. I could always count on Mark and Ben for a good time since I met them as kids a few years before. Mark was a daredevil nearly as wild as myself, and though Ben has a more reserved nature his devotion to his older brother kept him glued to Mark's side, and he barely hesitated to throw himself into the thick of trouble right beside Mark.

Case in point, a high speed snowmobile race through the white pines late at night.

The three of us weaved through the trees, Ben holding tight around his brother's body as Mark gunned the accelerator. I overtook the snowmobile when it entered the clearing at the edge of town, approaching their parents' home.

I decided to help the boys with a big finish, and swept my staff in a wide arc. The snow burst in front of the brothers, and as they passed through the brief whiteout, the powder split into a narrow furrow and they were carried down into it. Mark helplessly steered through as my swooping arm carved a path toward another embankment where I shaped the snow into a perfect ramp.

The snowmobile hit the ramp and sailed over the edge, and I angled my trajectory to fall in right beside them. Then I looked down and my joy turned to horror. We were headed right toward a big Chevy Suburban parked in a driveway.

The boys saw it coming, too, and released each other and the snowmobile immediately, throwing their arms and legs wide. Thrusting my arms out toward them, I sent a mighty gust of cold air beneath the boys, sending them in a higher arc, and carrying them clear as the snowmobile smashed into the SUV, a split second before the brothers disappeared into a deep drift.

As soon as my toes touched the ground I pointed my staff at the drift, and it it blew away, uncovering the two young men's still forms.

"I'm so sorry, are you guys alright?" I shouted, pointlessly. They couldn't see or hear me.

Mark abruptly sat up and pulled his helmet off with a gasp. "Ben! Benji!"

Ben groaned, and stirred.

"I'm sorry!" I repeated. "Where did this house come from?" I complained. "It wasn't there last winter..." I sounded lame to my own ears.

Mark pulled Ben's helmet off, and his brother's head fell back into the snow. Ben squinted and grimaced. "Ow."

Mark stood carefully, and reached down to help his brother up. They grasped hands to forearms and Mark lifted. On his feet, Ben rolled his joints experimentally. Mark clasped his hands behind Ben's neck and pulled their foreheads together. "You in one piece, kid?" Mark asked.

"I think so. Which is more than I can say for the snowmobile. Or the Millers' car, it's cut in frickin' half! We are so screwed!" Ben moaned.

I looked at the wreckage, blinking back tears. "I almost killed you both."

I looked at the house. The lights were still off. Across the street, the other house was also dark, despite the ear-splitting wreck. Both families must be spending the New Year's holiday away. There were only three houses nearby on this stretch of county road, and Mark's and Ben's parents must be out, too.

"Shut up," Mark curled one arm around his brother's body and pulled him into his side, leading him down the street. "It's fine. We're fine," he murmured. "That was pretty wicked though, wasn't it, kid?"

Ben's eyes darted up to meet his taller brother's, and broad grins spread across both of their faces. They laughed.

Mark unlocked the door to their parents' house and shoved it open, I slipped in behind them before Ben shut the door. Mark toed his boots off, and grimaced as he peeled his damp socks. "There's snow all the way down my back." He shrugged his coat off.

"There's snow down my pants," Ben whined as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, having already shed his outer layer, he turned and dropped them below his rear end, showing his wet jockey shorts.

"We're both soaked. Are you as freezing as I am? Let's get in the Jacuzzi," Mark suggested as the boys hung their coats and other outer wear there in the mud room, stripped to their underpants, and stuffed the rest of their clothes into the washing machine. I had backed up against the wall and politely averted my eyes, then sighed and fell in behind them again as they entered the kitchen.

"Are you guys really okay? What are you going to do? I'm, so... sorry," I sighed, "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I anxiously bit on my lip. 

I had been so glad to see the boys together again, and in my excitement to see them I had almost hurt them badly. Or worse. Mark had moved away to attend college 16 months ago and was back home on the winter break of his sophomore year. Ben was still at home, having just turned 18 in the first quarter of his senior year in high school. With Mark's August birthday, and Ben's in November, a 16 month gap in ages resulted in two years apart in school. I tried to come to Vermont and see Ben a few times each cold season. I had friends all over the world, but Mark probably didn't visit home a lot, and I hadn't seen him since last winter break a year ago. Ben didn't get in trouble when Mark wasn't around, but he was a sweet guy whose company I really enjoyed.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/u9o5ZRT.jpg)

  


They had walked all the way through the house and we all entered the master bathroom through the boys' parents' bedroom. I gaped as I took it in. All marble and brushed steel fixtures, tiled floors, tiled and mirrored walls, a two-person walk-in glass enclosed shower, and large Jacuzzi. I had never been in the house before. I rarely intruded in the homes of my friends, only playing with them outside in the snow.

Mark bent over and began filling the Jacuzzi with hot water. He let go of the taps, and hooked his thumbs into his underwear, pulling them off one leg and then the other. I cleared my throat and hugged a wall again.

"I can't believe you guys aren't hurt. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" I whispered, shifting my eyes to Ben. The younger brother hopped up to sit on the counter space around the sink. He frowned and folded his left leg up over his other thigh. He prodded his ankle, then gave it a gentle squeeze, and his wide-featured, smooth face bunched a little in pain. Mark and I lunged toward Ben at the same time.

"Let me see," Mark demanded. Ben stretched his leg out, and Mark supported his brother's leg with a hand on one calf, and bent to look close and feel the ankle with the fingers of his other hand. "Does that hurt?"

"Only a little," Ben answered quickly. Mark looked up, and one thick black eyebrow crept higher in a question. "Really," Ben insisted, showing bright teeth, cocking his head cutely.

"It's not broken. I doubt even sprained," Mark acceded. "But I saw you favoring it, and it has swollen a little. Should be fine, though," Mark grinned crookedly, stood straight, and lifted his brother's leg high, placing a gentle kiss on Ben's ankle. 

Ben inhaled, a sharp little gasp. Mark pressed his cheek to Ben's ankle and his eyes snapped open and locked on Ben's. Ben was blushing deeply, the heat creeping all the way down his neck. The boys stared into each others' eyes for a few beats, then Ben exhaled a long breath, while his other foot slowly crept up along Mark's thigh, and deliberately pressed into Mark's crotch, lifting and cradling his soft, dark genitals across the top of his foot.

I stumbled back in amazement. "What the hell..?"

Mark's face went neutral, and he let go of Ben and retreated a couple of steps. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have..." Mark turned his back. "Lets just warm up. Come into the tub."

Ben looked crestfallen. He bit his lip, and slipped off the edge of the counter. "Mark, please..."

"Just get in. Come on." Mark turned off the water, and stepped in. Holding his hand out to his little brother, but not looking at him. Ben slipped off his underwear, his hardened cock snagging on the waistband, then bouncing free. He took Mark's hand, and stepped in, and they both settled down into the roiling water. 

I gawped at the boys, and plopped down myself, to rest on the closed toilet seat. For a couple of minutes there was complete silence. "I should go," I mumbled. But I didn't get up. My own cock had hardened, too, and my pulse was hammering in my ears.

Suddenly, Ben tentatively flicked a little water at his brother. Mark looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Emboldened, Ben sent a larger splash across the water. Mark finally made eye contact and smiled. "Ass wipe," he remarked. Ben beamed at him.

"I miss you," Ben declared. "I miss..." He sighed. "You..." he trailed off. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mark shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Well, no. Not really. There's someone I like, but she's with someone else right now. Maybe some day..."

"I like somebody, but I don't even know if he's gay. I'm really scared to come out, Mark. It's so easy for you! You like girls! And they like you! You got the looks, the body, the charm. You make friends so easily. I've got a moon face, no fashion sense, I'm shy, and people think I'm weird! It's not fair," he pouted. "I used to have you, but you don't want me any more."

"Stop it," Mark interrupted. He gestured for Ben to approach, and he did, sliding up between Mark's legs and leaning back against his chest. "You're a great kid. You'll fill out. You'll get better at meeting people. Anyone would be stupid to not want to be around you. We're not kids any more. I love you, and I'll always be your brother, and I had a lot of fun when we were kids, but we're not kids any more. We can't continue to do what we used to do," Mark explained, tucking the top of Ben's head under his own chin and stroking his hair.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a girlfriend right now, but you date, right? You still get laid? You fuck?"

Mark winced and swallowed, rolling his eyes.

"No," Ben snapped, standing up in the tub. "I'm lonely because I used to have something... that you gave to me... and you took it away and moved on! You don't get to pity me," he stepped out of the Jacuzzi and snatched a towel. 

I stood up and backed toward the door.

"You think I don't want to do it with you?" Mark asked, stepping out and beginning to dry himself as well. He sighed, trying to calm Ben down and not rise to his anger. "I had to call it off when I grew up and left home. It's for your own good. We're brothers, that's what our relationship really is, and has to be. It would kill Mom and Dad! You know how many close calls we had. That Mom insisted you stop coming into my bed at night. She started screaming when you pushed back! They have a recurring suspicion that they manage to push out of their minds because they don't want to believe it. But I can't take another round of indirect questions from Dad that I have to play dumb about. Besides, you use me as a crutch. You have to find a real boyfriend, someone you can come out and be with open with, who you can have a normal life with! What we did is illegal!"

Ben scoffed. "Speaking of. I don't know what's going to happen when we have to tell the Millers what we did to their truck. Not to mention that you stole Quinn's snowmobile and wrecked that, too." 

I flinched. I hadn't known that.

"Borrowed! From my cousin and best friend, using the key he gave me to their house. I meant to bring it back..." Mark grumbled.

"They may be family, but all things considered, I'm pretty sure Aunt Maya and Uncle Sean are going to see it as stolen, now!" Ben shot back.

"Hey!" Mark put his hand on Ben's shoulder and spun him around. "We're not telling anybody about any of that!"

"Lucy Miller is my best friend. I asked her big brother about coming out. Their parents are really cool, they've agreed to talk to Mom and Dad when I tell them. I can't lie to the Millers when they're so good to me. Lying sucks, you're right about that," Ben shook his head rapidly, his wet, longish black hair falling into his eyes.

"You can't rat on me, Ben! I have priors, they'll hook me!" 

Ben's mouth slowly twisted into a leer. "What's it worth to you?" he closed his fingers around his brother's cock. He stood on his toes, and leaned in to Mark's ear, whispering "If I promise not to tell?"

Mark's back was to me, but I could see the shock on his face in one of the mirrors. I reached for the doorknob. I was getting out of here, I didn't care if they saw the door open. 

"You're blackmailing me? For sex?" Mark's voice was tight and his face was hard.

"Yes," Ben said softly. "And I want what you'd never let me do before," he stammered. "I want to fuck you."

"You know what they call that, in a court of law?" Mark's fists clenched, and a vein stood out on his forehead. Then, to my surprise, Mark folded his arms around Ben and held him tight.

"Benji... Kiddo..." he whispered. Ben squirmed, his arms between them, and starting to cry. 

"I'm sorry," Ben sniffled. "I won't tell. But I need it. Please. One more time? You didn't tell me it was the last time. And then I'll let go, I promise."

Mark groaned. "Yes," he clasped his hands on both sides of Ben's face and lightly brushed his brother's lips with his own, before opening his eyes and staring at his brother's lips, slightly parted. Ben's tongue darted out and swept up and across Mark's lips, flicking the tip of his nose. He took a deep breath, and then suddenly his mouth clamped on to his brother's and they began kissing forcefully, sucking one another's tongues with vigor. 

I stared wide-eyed and slid down the door, lowering onto my knees. I watched the brothers grope and make out, their cocks rolling against each other, pressed between their bodies. My own cock strained against my pants, and I reached down to rub it through the taut material. 

Mark lifted his little brother around the waist and set him back on the counter beside the sink, and let his mouth begin to wander around Ben's soft, hairless skin. The boy was a late bloomer, only just beginning to lose the baby fat. There was still a little fold of flesh at his middle as he curled his back, folding over Mark, and Mark playfully caught a little paunch betwen his teeth.

Ben giggled and flinched, "Stop it!" he whined.

"Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful," Mark whispered, nuzzling his brother's belly. I guessed Mark preferred Ben's soft, androgynous body. Mark's own was slim, also hairless, but hard and defined, muscles rippling under his golden skin.

Ben impatiently bucked his hips, grinding the head of his stiff cock under Mark's chin. Mark chuckled and wrapped his hand around the boy's shaft, teasing the sensitive spot under the head. Ben gasped and twined his fingers in his brother's thick, spiky black hair and unfolded his body, laying back against the marble. Mark closed his lips around the boy's knob and sucked firmly once, then swallowed the rest of it down to the root. Ben's toes curled and he began cooing.

I shoved my pants down my thighs and gripped my own cock, milking it from the base to the head, in time with Mark's retreat back up his brother's shaft. Pre-come coated the head, lubricating the foreskin, and dribbled over my knuckles.

Mark's head bobbed up and down, as he slurped and swallowed the cock in his mouth. Ben let go of Mark's hair, and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he cried out in ecstasy. He wasn't going to last long. I could relate. 

Ben let out a final grunt, and raised his hips. I watched Mark lock his lips behind the rim of his brother's cockhead and I could see Ben's cock twitch and flex rhythmically, emptying his load into Mark's mouth. Then I came, too, spilling my own load onto the tile. Mark released Ben's softening cock, and it landed with a wet slap against his belly. Ben uncovered his eyes shyly and Mark gave him one of his lopsided grins, as his Adam's apple rose and fell while he swallowed hard. I shivered. Then my semen began to evaporate, as it always did, away from my body. It vanished in little wisps like water vapor.

Mark planted his feet wide, and indicated his plumped but still hanging dick with both hands, "What now, boss?" 

Ben nudged his brother's rippled stomach with one foot, "Sit down over there." 

Mark shrugged and did as he was told, backing up and sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Ben jumped down from the counter, and opened one of the drawers beneath the sink. He picked out a bottle of baby oil and showed it to his brother, winking. 

Mark's eyes got wide, "Uh, already? Do I really have to..?"

"Yes," Ben knelt on the tile, between his Mark's legs. "I'm not big at all. Don't be scared, a bottom knows how to treat you right..." he made a show of setting the bottle down on the floor beside him. His hands settled on his brother's thighs, and he leaned his face into Mark's groin. He inhaled the musky aroma deeply, and slowly exhaled onto Mark's genitals, "I have an idea to warm you up." 

Mark and I let out similar whimpers. I removed my clothes and moved closer, standing over them and watching intently. "I'm sorry, guys..." I murmured. "I'm not strong enough walk away from this." 

Where Mark's technique had been aggressive and direct, finishing off his brother quickly, Ben took his time, worshiping the larger cock. First he lifted it and began to massage the thickening shaft slowly, while he lapped and sucked at the heavy balls. He finished the strokes with a gentle twisting motion at the head. Mark groaned in appreciation as he reached full hardness.

I felt weird. Details snapped into hyper-realistic focus. I saw every fine crease in Ben's lips as his brother's ruddy, thickly veined cock slipped between them. I heard a click in Ben's throat as he drew it deep inside, until Mark's wiry black pubes tickled Ben's lightly freckled nose. Droplets of water quivered on Ben's closed eyelashes. His pale cheeks glowed pink like white peaches, and the boy hummed, the silky sleeve of his throat vibrating around his brother's dick. Mark cried out "Oh, God!" and his stomach and thighs flexed, golden skin glistening, tight and wet. 

My senses were alive, but my thoughts were slow. My body felt loose, and... and warm. Very warm. It was steamy in the bathroom, and I was starting to feel the effects. I am cold blooded, my body adapting to the temperatures around it, but to the opposite effects of reptiles. I am most comfortable and active the lower the temperature is, and I slow down at higher temperatures that other people find livable. I wouldn't get hot enough here for it to be life-threatening, just warm enough to make me feel sleepy, and something like intoxication.

Ben sucked on the head of his brother's dick, while he surreptitiously squirted some baby oil liberally into his right hand. He began to fondle the oil into Mark's shaven balls and resume deep-throating his cock. I watched Mark's face. Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, groaning. He braced his hands on the edge of the tub, and gently lifted his hips, driving deep in time with his brother's swallowing actions.

Ben came up for air, laughing softly. Mark's muscles relaxed, and he opened his eyes. "Something funny?" Mark grumbled.

"Do you know my finger is buried in your ass?" Ben asked. Mark's thick eyebrows shot up, and he looked down between his legs. He was sitting on Ben's hand. 

"Huh," Mark exhaled in wonder.

"How about now?" Ben's forearm flexed, and Mark cried out a sharp "Oh!"

"Scoot back and slump into the tub," Ben instructed, slipping his hand free and hooking his arms under Mark's knees, Ben got up off one knee and then the other, butting the crown of his head into Mark's middle. The older brother caught himself with his hands inside the tub as he tipped into it. He landed with his weight on his shoulder blades, and his back curved against the wall of the tub, his hips at the edge, and his legs folded over Ben's shoulders. The younger brother's weight pressed down on him and he smothered Mark's protesting noises with a deep kiss.

I jumped up onto another edge of the tub and squatted down, laughing loudly. If I could be heard, anyway. "Who are you and what have you done with meek little Ben Yukishiro?"

"Is it fair that the bossy bottom gets to be a bossy top, too?" Mark complained, when the kiss finally broke.

"I think so," Ben chirped lightly, "Don't move," he ordered, as he stood and leaned between Mark's legs, over the edge of the Jacuzzi, and grabbed the baby oil bottle. Ben stood, holding Mark's ankles, his feet astride Mark's head, and kneeled down. 

"Oh, this is dignified! Come on!" Mark slapped Ben's ass, not exactly gently. Ben gasped sharply, and pressed his hands down on the back of Mark's knees, driving the wind from his big brother. Ben bent his back and cricked his neck, capturing the head of Mark's upside-down cock into his mouth, and in one serpentine motion, he lifted it from Mark's belly and drove it down his own throat. At this angle, the curve of the long cock slid right down the velvety passage even more easily. Mark's little brother started purring around it and Mark sighed and went loose, all of the fight going out of him. 

I shook my head in amazement and sat down on the edge of the tub, almost falling over. My limbs were weak and shaky. From the warmth. Mostly. 

Ben drizzled some baby oil onto Mark's asshole, his eyes practically crossing to see the it over Mark's tightening balls, which were touching the tip of Ben's nose. Ben stroked his fingers through the oil, and rolled his slippery knuckles over his brother's perineum and opening. He swallowed and released Mark's cock a twice more, and then on the third swallow, he smoothly buried his slick middle finger all the way into his brother's hole. 

My dick was hard again, and I began stroking gently at the head, rolling the still-moist foreskin over the tip, between my thumb and finger. 

Ben's fingers withdrew from Mark's asshole, tickled the rim, and then glided back in. All while taking the older boy's cock in and out of his throat. Ben added a second finger. Mark's toes curled, and he stroked his hands up and down the outside of Ben's thighs. 

Mark's grunts got more urgent. Suddenly he clamped his thighs closed around Ben's middle, crossed his ankles behind Ben's head, and bucked. Ben held fast, two fingers deep in Mark's asshole, Mark's cock buried in his throat. He made Mark come. So deep down his throat that there was no need for Ben to swallow.

Ben held his breath as long as he could, and then expelled Mark's softening cock with a soft pop and a ragged cough. Ben drew deep, rapid breaths and rolled to the side, off of his brother. 

The boys lay side-by-side, head-to-foot, chests rising and falling, and eyes closed. But only for a moment. Ben squeezed his brother's thigh. "Get up."

"You have to be shitting me," Mark mumbled.

"Nope. While you're still relaxed and loose," Ben insisted.

One of Mark's eyes cracked open and he looked up at Ben, who was leaning over him. "You're really serious about this?" He glanced down, seeing Ben's dick was standing again, proud and eager.

"Yes. Weren't the fingers good?"

"They were nice," Mark had to admit. "Best blowjob ever. Honestly. I don't know what I was so afraid of. But I don't even know if I can get up," Mark raised himself onto his elbows.

"I'm doing all the work," Ben stood, and helped pull Mark to his knees. Ben stepped out of the Jacuzzi and held both of Mark's hands, guiding him to lean on the inside edge of the tub. Ben knelt on the outside, and cradled Mark's face between his own hands. Mark's eyes had closed again, and he folded his arms on the edge. Ben kissed him, briefly.

"Hey," Ben said softly. Mark cracked his eyes open again. "Thank you."

Both boys beamed at each other, showing thin crescents of white teeth.

Ben scrambled back into the Jacuzzi and poured two handfuls of baby oil. He slathered it over his cock and knelt behind Mark, ass in the air. He stroked his other dripping hand up and down Mark's crack, massaging the swollen opening and perineum again. Mark shuddered. Ben cupped Mark's loose hanging balls and rolled them in his fingers. His brother hummed in soft appreciation, and Ben turned his hand and pressed his thumb into Mark's hole. He gently pulled on Mark's nuts with one hand as he slipped two fingers in and out of his opening, more quickly. The older boy swiveled his hips in response. Ben clicked his tongue in surprise. He rose up, nudging the glistening head of his cock against Mark's hole. I gripped my own dick firmly.

"Alright, Mark?" 

"Get set," he quipped.

"Go..." Ben and I said at the same time. 

Ben leaned in, the head of his cock slipping past his brother's ring, and he glided balls deep, a long sigh escaping his lips. He folded over Mark's back and wrapped his arms around his big brother's middle, burying his face into Mark's side. Mark grunted deeply, then peered under his arm, trying to get a look at Ben's face. 

"Kiddo? You good?" Mark twisted the other way to look over his shoulder. Ben straightened up. His eyes were damp. Mark could see it. 

"I'm great," Ben smiled genuinely. His moistened eyes crinkled and his dimples were deep. He rolled his hips, in two long strokes, drawing a groan from Mark. "How you doin'?"

Mark chuckled, "Awesome."

Ben grasped Mark's hips and started stroking in earnest, and so did I. His hips slapped rhythmically against his brother's rump. My hand cranked in time, my gooey foreskin making squishy sounds. My cockhead burned sweetly, sensitive from coming already so recently. The rest of my body feeling sort of distant, heat-dopey. My world narrowed to the vision of a very happy, soft and roundish boy in love, taking his pleasure with a harder boy who loved him just as much. And the burning of my own cock.

"Oh, Mark... I'm close. I'll come soon."

"Come in me... Let go. Just let go..."

I knew Mark wasn't just talking about a climax.

Both boys started crying out loudly, and Ben let go. He gave a few last, stiff thrusts, and fell over Mark's back again. I could see between Ben's legs as his dick popped out of Mark's opening. His puffy hole winked at me, and Ben's creamy load began to ooze out and drip off of Mark's balls.

My own cock seemed to explode, and suddenly I was falling.

When I came to, the boys were sitting in the Jacuzzi, which was filling up with hot water again. I sat up, and rubbed my head. I had pushed it too far. I needed to get back outside, into the snow. I pulled myself up to my feet carefully, and made my wobbly way toward the door. I bent to pick up my trousers and shirt, draping them over my shoulder, then tucked my staff under my arm. I looked back fondly at the boys. They cuddled and chatted happily in the rolling water.

"Love you guys," I whispered, blowing them a kiss. "Good luck. I'll see you soon."

I opened the door a crack, and slipped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Illustration by [Marssan](http://marssan.tumblr.com).
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it, please. They really mean a lot to an author.


End file.
